1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc-shaped toy with a weighted, downturned edged formed of flexible sheet material for use as a hurling toy or a hat.
2. Prior Art
Rigid plastic discus toys have achieved great popularity in recent years. These devices are formed in the shape of large saucers with edge sections that are thickened relative to their central sections. The edges have an extension in a plane normal to the central section to define an upper, convex surface and a lower, concave surface. When the devices are hurled into the air with a twist of the wrist to give them a rotational motion they exhibit aerodynamic properties which prolong their flight and give them true trajectories so that skilled hurlers may exercise control over their flight pattern and duration.